Legado de familia
by Ani strife
Summary: tsuna va solo de vacaciones a la mansion vongola pero que mas puede suceder en ella cuando llega alguien del pasado de la mafi
1. Chapter 1

Legado de familia

Muchos dirán que porque acepte el ir a Italia para visitar la mansión de la familia vongola, la cuestión es que por legado familiar y sanguíneo estoy destinado a heredar todo esto por parte del noveno, lo quiera o no, he llegado a la mansión y todos han sido amables conmigo, pero aún hay un cuarto al cual no puedo entrar, si el italiano que me enseño Reborn es correcto en el marco de la puerta dice: habitación de Giotto no molestar, es raro que la puerta que pertenecía al primero sea la única que siga cerrada en esta mansión en estos días.

Al estar tsuna de vacaciones en Italia para ser más exactos en la mansión vongola y que se le haya dado la libertad de explorarla conviene a una búsqueda por un tesoro que su antecesor le ha dejado además que Timoteo le ha pedido buscarlo.

-de nuevo por que debo de buscar este objeto abuelo?- pregunto Tsuna

-debido a que es lo poco que dejo Giotto a tu nombre Tsuna-kun- respondió con su sonrisa Timoteo

- ya veo lo buscare- solo dijo Tsuna

Lo que nadie sabía era que no muy lejos en la que era la prisión vindice los guardianes de Timoteo hacían una revisión exhaustiva hasta que se toparon con un tanque que tenía escrito Vongola G1 abriéndolo llevándose una sorpresa muy grande…

Una vez en el sótano Tsuna escombraba varias cosas que fueron de sus antecesores, un tenedor un bumerán, las pistolas del séptimo, estas últimas que las guardo en su chaqueta porque las examinaría más tarde, hasta que hayo un cofre que tenía escrito con el tipo de letra típica de un niño Giotto pero la cerradura estaba hecha con la forma de una antigua llave, Tsuna levanto el cofre y lo llevo a su habitación.

-la llave no está- dijo tsuna al revisar el resto de las cosas que llevo a la habitación-podría volar la cerradura pero con qué?- al ver las pistolas del séptimo tomo una y apunto a la cerradura, se concentró y tiro del gatillo mandándolo al otro extremo del cuarto, dejando una gran pantalla de humo un gran estruendo que incluso Timoteo escupió él te que tenía al oír el estruendo y el imaginar el porqué.

-genial logre abrir la tapa- exclamo contento el castaño al percatarse de lo que había logrado; al empezar a revisar las cosas que estaban en la caja pudo encontrar lo que Timoteo le había hablado, el original Manto de Vongola Primo además de unas fotos de él con sus guardianes unas cartas de Cozart y otra que iba dirigida a su persona.

-esto es raro ¿cómo supo que iba a existir?- exclamo al ver la carta con su nombre escrito en ella, al abrirla esta decía:

Tsunayoshi se que te has de estar preguntando cómo he escrito esta carta para alguien a quien no conozco, la respuesta es muy simple el hecho de que portes ese anillo es la prueba de que la voluntad me ha mostrado todo lo que has vivido, tus alegrías y tristezas tus recuerdos y deseos, estoy complacido que seas tú quien herede mi manto, me hubiera gustado estar en persona para dártelo pero como sabes vivimos en un tiempo muy lejano el uno del otro, te doy el derecho de que hagas de Vongola lo que quieras, deshacerla, reconstruirla es tu entera decisión, temo que nunca oigas de mi ya que cuando tuve a tu bisabuelo aun era perseguido por vindice y temo que me atrapen y me ocupen en sus experimentos, solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti y que se que harás lo mejor para Vongola.

Tsuna soltó unas lagrimas al terminar de leer la carta, tomo la capa de primo y se la coloco sobre los hombros sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en ella, estaba a punto de guardar lo demás cuando el noveno irrumpió en su habitación.

-han encontrado a Vongola primo-solo dio el noveno con un toque de entusiasmo en su hablar-pero lo más extraño es que ahora es un niño-

La noticia le cayó a Tsuna como un balde de agua helada, su antepasado vivo pero por los experimentos de vindice quedo convertido en un infante, qué más podía pasar en este loco país.


	2. Chapter 2

Interactuando con Giotto

Tsuna miraba incrédulo a Giotto mientras este observaba la mansión maravillado con las cosas actuales hasta que poso sus ojos azules en Tsuna

-Tsunayoshi- dijo Giotto antes de lanzarse a los brazos del décimo vongola

Tsuna volteo a ver a primo y se inclinó para quedar a su altura

-¿Que pasa Giotto?- pregunto tsuna al ver a Giotto mirándole fijamente

-¿porque ocupas una capa?- dijo Giotto señalándola

-esto es porque alguien me la dio de regalo-solo dijo Tsuna al ver a Giotto a los ojos

En ese momento Giotto bostezo y extendió sus brazos hacia tsuna

-mi cuarto está arriba ¿me llevas Tsuna?- dijo Giotto

-¿Cómo recuerdas donde está tu cuarto?-dijo Tsuna sorprendido

-es porque mama y papa viven aquí conmigo- dijo el primero con una sonrisa-pero abuelo Timoteo me dijo que ellos ya no están y que tsuna me cuidara-

Tsuna miro al noveno antes de cargar al joven primo en sus brazos

-entiendo cuidare bien de ti-dijo el décimo vongola mientras se enfilaba a la habitación de Giotto, al llegar Tsuna recordó la ausencia de la llave para abrir la habitación pero solo basto con que Giotto pusiera su mano para entrar en ella.

La habitación estaba llena de telarañas, cosa que puso a Tsuna y Giotto a estornudar

-lo mejor será que duermas conmigo en lo que limpian tu cuarto-dijo Tsuna mientras salían del cuarto y pasaban al de él.

-Tsuna tu habitación está hecha un desastre-dijo Giotto al ver los escombros del impacto que tuvo horas antes

-eso fue por un pequeño accidente-dijo tsuna mientras recogía los escombros que estaban en el lugar, mientras tanto Giotto se subió a la cama de Tsuna y miro la foto donde salían todos sus guardianes.

-Tsuna ¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunto primo sosteniendo la foto

-ellos son mis amigos- dijo Tsuna- viven junto conmigo en Namimori

Giotto solo abrió los ojos como platos volvió a bostezar y se metió en las cobijas de la cama, coloco la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormido profundamente, tsuna solo podía observar y sonreír ante el hecho que uno de los grandes jefes de la mafia se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama que estaba destinada para él.

-supongo que has tenido un día duro, a pesar de tener nueve años no recuerdas lo que viviste como miembro de vongola-dijo tsuna al ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama a lado de su ancestro, jugando con el pelo rebelde y rubio de Giotto y pensando en cómo haría para cuidarlo cuando volviera a Namimori, el cómo explicar todo eso a su madre y amigos, suponiendo que le creyesen lo que sabía hasta el momento, al poco tiempo al décimo capo también se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo; la noche dio paso a la mañana y con ello a un despertar que no estaba acostumbrado, un calor por sentir los pequeños brazos de su acompañante que seguía durmiendo y sosteniéndolo como si de un peluche se tratase, uno del cual no te quieres separar; al entrar la mucama a ver a tsuna solo se enterneció ante la imagen que recreaba sus ojos, ver a dos personas tan vulnerables y que compartían un abrazo fraternal.

-joven Tsuna el desayuno está listo, además que ya limpiamos el cuarto del joven Giotto, el señor Timoteo ha comprado ropa de la talla del señorito, no dilaten en bajar- terminada la frase dejo un monto de ropa de la talla de primo sobre la cama, a lo que Tsuna solo asintió para dar las gracias.

-Giotto el desayuno está listo-dijo el décimo a su acompañante

-5 minutos más, está muy cómoda la cama-dijo Primo al meter su cabeza bajo la almohada

-si no bajamos el abuelo se molestara al igual que Xanxus- al pensar en este último a Tsuna le recorrió un terrible escalofrió, tenía entendido que debía convivir con su "primo" para lograr la cooperación de varia con la décima generación. Giotto se levantó al instante y salió disparado al comedor en tan solo pensar que el viejo Timoteo se pudiera molestar con el dejando a tsuna inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Hoy será un día largo- exclamo Tsuna al verse ignorado en la habitación.


End file.
